Dinner Times Two
by Ma.anda
Summary: Summary: After a run-in with Oliver Kai and the D-boys are invited to dine with the Majestics. There Kai discovers some unknown plesant feelings in the precens Robert. There is a better summary inside Robert/Kai
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Dinner Times Two

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Robert/Kai

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, mild swearing

Full Summary: Kai has left the Bladebreakers and taken over his grandfathers business (except for the abbey how has Boris written as it's owner since Voltaire never would take the risk of getting his hands dirty by owning such a company) since Voltaire was forced to give it up after the "incident" in Russia. Kai is in Germany with the D-boys partly for business and partly for a minor European tournament (no, the Bladebreakers wont compete, they wont even show up in the fic). Kai (which equals the D-boys) is invited by Oliver to dinner where he finds himself getting strange but pleasant feelings when he is around the purple haired German noble. Robert on his hand has completely fallen for the dual haired phoenix and are, in vain, trying to hide that fact from everyone. However Bryan, Tala, Johnny and Enrique decides to get them together. Will they succeed? And will they be able to do it without inflicting bodily harm?

Disclaimer: Don't own it T.T

Beta: Miako6 –throws confetti- without her there wouldn't be a story

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Single words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

AN: This was supposed to be a two-shot but it got too long so now it's a three-shot, lean yourselves back, read and enjoy! Also I'm sorry for forcing you to wait this long I blame work, writers block, evil computers and oh well lets not go into that…

(PS. Although my writing has improved during my previous story She is a Lady it's by no mean perfect so expect some minor errors here and there despite my betas hard work trying to correct all of my mistakes) (Beta: ^^'''')

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing and everyone was happy with life, or not.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Stop being such a cry-baby, Tala."

"I'm not a cry-baby!"

"Are too."

A lighter voice said interrupting the two deeper voices in their argument.

"Are not!"

The voice called Tala objected.

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Both of you shut up this instant!"

The third voice that earlier had been talking to the voice known as Tala interrupted the childish argument between the two other.

Everyone, welcome to the apartment of the feared, cold-hearted, murder-machines of beyblading also known as the Demolition Boys.

At the moment Tala, Ian and Kai were discussing the upcoming dinner at the Jurgen castle. Or well Tala was wining, Kai was telling him off and Ian was as usual messing around.

Those three including Bryan and Spencer were currently staying in Kai's apartment in Leipzig. (AN: Lies in west of Germany) After a run in with the youngest of the Majestic, Kai had, along with the other Russians, been invited to a dinner with the other Majestics.

_--- Flashback ---_

_It was early evening in Leipzig and Kai was walking aimlessly around in the city trying to walk off some of his anger and irritation. Today he had yet again gotten a phone call from the local police concerning Bryan and Tala, apparently they had thought it would be a good idea to graffiti paint all of the police cars with big bright flowers as well as a rather large part of the police station. _(AN: Now that is something I'd pay to see XD) (Beta: Count me in, I just pictured it!! XD)

_Now the police of course didn__'__t have any valid proof that the red-head and the lilac haired youth actually were responsible for this ahem__…__ decoration of police property. If they had then the phoenix would have to bail his brain-dead team-mates, that he for some reason called friends, out of jail yet again. _

_Alright now most of the time he didn__'__t have to bail out the two Russians, they were uncannily good at not getting caught. Something that saved him much money in cost of lawyers but it also made him wonder what things they had been up to that he didn__'__t know about. Though on the other hand that was probably for the best._

_But now back to the reason to why the police__'__s suspicions were directed to the two bladers it was due to the very specific tags that also where sprayed on the police house and all of the cars, a wolf and a falcon. When the phoenix had heard that he had almost slapped himself, just how stupid could they get?_

_Though luckily the police had never been able to bind either Tala nor Bryan to any of the tags, if they had the two-toned bluenette was fairly certain that he would have to hire the best, and most expensive, lawyers he could find. _

_However there was something about the police that made him a bit suspicious; they seemed to have a little too much information concerning the wolf and the falcon and their activities. Which only strengthened his theory that the different police union and possibly the BBA had some sort of co-operation concerning his two team mates._

_This theory had shaped itself when he had realised that where ever the Demolition Boys went for tournaments, major or minor, there was always at least a couple of police cars patrolling the streets every night, and this in cities where he knew there normally wasn__'__t any cops out patrolling at nights. He had also done some discreet questioning and found out something very interesting; this nightly patrolling would end as suddenly as it had begun mere days after the Demolition Boys had left._

_He was yanked out of his thought when a colourful mass of green, red, blue and yellow crashed into him sending both of them onto the dirty pavement. _

"_My deepest apologizes, I'm terribly sorry."_

_A familiar voice said, though with a stronger French accent than ordinary. Looking down the phoenix was greeted by the sight of the greenette unicorn from the Majestics who looked distressed and almost frightened. Realising who he had crashed into the greenette__'__s eyes widened and his worried expression eased slightly._

"_Kai!"_

_He exclaimed, quickly scrambling onto his feet grabbing the phoenix hand trying in aiding the bluenette to his feet. _

"_We need to get going, fast!"_

_The greenette spoken hurriedly trying to drag the phoenix along the street with him. The bluenette enigma blinked confused a couple of times at the unicorn__'__s very uncharacteristically behaviour._

"_Oliver, are you feeling alright?"_

_The bluenette asked a bit concerned with the unicorn__'__s odd behaviour._

"_I'__m fine.__"_

_The unicorn said sounding increasingly more stressed as he kept glancing towards the direction he had come from, continuously pulling on Kai__'__s arm to get the older teen to start walking. _

_Craning his neck to see whatever it was the occupied the mind of the unicorn, the phoenix allowed his gaze to sweep the street. At first he didn__'__t spot anything out of the ordinary; the streets was almost completely empty as it was dinner time to most people. However, he quickly understood why the unicorn was in such hurry to leave as a group of trashy, scantily clothed teens in mostly dark clothes appeared at the end of the street. In other words, they were looking like the average street punks you were bound to find in most larger cities and street punks usually weren__'__t__'__t up to anything good and Oliver__'__s apparent fear combined with the youth__'__s sadistic looks towards the unicorn gave Kai a fairly good guess what they were up to. _

_And he didn__'__t like it at all._

_As the gang approached, the phoenix could see several of the members grin foully towards the unicorn, something that didn__'__t help calming his already stormy emotions. _

"_Oi miss, found one of your little girlfriends?"_

_One of the larger gang members with a large amount of chains attached to his clothes yelled._

"_She wont be able to help you, we'll just have double the fun."_

_Another one added in, this one looking pretty much like a drowned rat._

_At this Kai__'__s eyebrows started to twitch violently and his fist__'__s turned white as he clinched his hands so hard. He hated, absolutely hated, when people commented on his feminine appearance. Something both Tala and Bryan had learned the hard way, as well as some other bladers that had thought it to be fun to tease the Russian enigma for his slender body and slim waist. _

(Beta: I have no comment here, if you get what I mean... damn short memory span.. ^^''''''') (AN: I do know and don't worry X3)

_By now the gang was just one street down from the two teens and Kai felt Oliver__'__s hand start to shake and his heart went out to the poor Frenchman. As he gave the greenette__'__s hand a firm squeeze and smiled a small reassuring smile to assure the unicorn that he was going to handle this and that he had nothing to worry about._

_Turning around and waiting for the teens to approach, Kai didn__'__t have to wait long as all scavengers pack of street hooligans moved quickly towards their prey, unfortunately for them they hadn__'__t realised that their supposed prey was actually the predator._

_As they closed up on the phoenix and the unicorn Kai stepped protectively in front of the greenette Frenchman causing the gang to snigger among themselves and the one looking like a drowned rat once again open his mouth._

"_Aw missy are you going to try and protect your little friend?"_

_Resulting in more sniggers and laughter among the gang, the phoenix feeling the rage well forth forced himself to take deep breaths in order not to do something he might later regret. He wasn__'__t talking about beating the living daylight out of the hooligans but to scare or taint the gentle unicorn__'__s innocent way of seeing life._

"_Leave now and I'__ll let you go unharmed.__"_

_A roaring laughter erupted among the gang at the phoenix statement though some of the gang members, probably those with a little more than a teaspoon-sized brain, went quiet quickly seeing the two-toned bluenette__'__s enraged features and the oh-so-infamous Hiwatari death glare. Some of the more cowardly (or sane) also started to edge their way away from the Russian enigma._

"_Oh I'__m terrified, what are you going to do? Throwing your lip-gloss at me?__"_

_A boy with a good centimetre of blonde roots to his black hair spoke. Judging from the over-exaggerated laughter's that erupted and the rather pathetic attempt to seem larger than he really was by huffing and puffing himself in this and that direction the phoenix took the conclusion that he was the leader of the gang._

"_Listen, I__'__m really not in the mood for mindless little street rats.__"_

_Kai hissed at the __'__leader__'__._

"_Get out of my face before I do something _you_ will be the one to regret.__"_

"_What are you going to do? Poke me with your nail file you scrawny bitch?"_

_Before he could do anything else, he saw a blur and then the phoenix was right in his face with a devilish smirk on his lips._

"_This.__"_

_And that was the last thing the leader of the gang saw before meeting blackness._

_The gang was dumb-struck that their __'__strong, fearless leader__'__ was knocked out with a single hit. _

_The rat like one ran at Kai from the front while another burly figured one rounded him aim__ing to catch him off guard. _

"_Kai!!!__"_

_Oliver gasped and took few steps back in surprise; he heard of Kai__'__s protectiveness nature but to actually witness it was something else._

_The rat guy jumped and pulled his arm back for a punch, though as soon as he came within Kai__'__s reach, his fist was blocked by Kai__'__s left arm and before he could react, Kai switched his arm so he had a firm grip and the rat__'__s wrist. Doing so, he flung him effortlessly to the side, where he slammed to the wall and fell unconscious. _

_The burly guy took his chance, thinking Kai was distracted, and flung himself at him from behind._

_Sensing him, Kai did nothing but waited for the perfect moment to strike. As soon as the guy was right behind him, he threw his elbow back and buried it into his stomach. The guy__'__s eyes widened before rolling back into his head and slumbering on the hard ground of the street._

_Glancing over to the gang, Kai hissed._

"_Who else wants to call me __'__missy__'__?__"_

_The gang __'__Eep__'__ed, and fearing for themselves, they ran away._

(AN: My apologizes for interrupting you once again but I just want you to know that this fighting scene was written by my very talented Beta and that she is the one to praise for this part.)

_Kai looked behind him to Oliver to see him with his hands over his eyes, which were shut tightly._

"_You can look now Oliver."_

_The phoenix said softly to the unicorn who quite quickly had realized that the whole ordeal would end in some form of violence and had covered his eyes. Removing his hands from his eyes and blinking a bit timidly he looked at the bluenette Russian._

"_Its over already?"_

_The phoenix gave a dry chuckle at the unicorns naivety and obvious surprise._

"_They weren't exactly much of a resistance."_

_The phoenix could notice something change in the unicorns eyes the surprise turned into something that was disturbingly like awe._

"_I'm so grateful for what you did, let me repay you with a home-made dinner."_

_Shaking his head the phoenix responded._

"_There is no need to repay me in any way."_

"_Au contraire mon amie its absolutely necessary, I assume that you're here with the Demolition Boys?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Excellent you're all invited. Are you free this Friday?"_

"Yes but Oliver look…"

"_Then that's settled I believe 6 would be an appropriate time. And I will take it as a personal insult towards my cooking skills if you don't show up."_

_The unicorn said and the Russian could see a bit of smugness in the greenette__'__s face that was a good reason as any to accept. He definitely wouldn__'__t want to break some of the hard earned confidence that the timid and shy greenette had built up and of course who would voluntarily miss some of Oliver__'__s cooking?_

_---- End of Flashback-----_

And that's how the most feared beybladers in the world ended up in a situation like this.

"Oh just shut it, Red, this way you'll get to see pony-boy without 'accidentally' bumping into him."

The falcon said bored out of the others argument, he was quite looking forwards to the dinner it would give him, if he played his cards right, endless opportunities of amusement. In other words: to cause havoc and destruction.

Turning a colour very close to his hair, Tala spluttered something inaudible before launching himself at the falcon who easily dodge the wolf's attack.

Watching Tala chase Bryan around the apartment as they both yelled rather obscene things at each other, the falcon obviously enjoying himself immensely while the wolf seemed somewhere between furious and embarrassed. Both Kai and Ian looked at each other not getting what the fuss was about, realizing that the other of them couldn't help either they turned to Spencer.

"What is all this about?"

Regarding the two most naïve persons in the team, the whale quickly contemplated whether or not he should tell them. Deciding that they would find out eventually either way and that knowing wouldn't harm their innocence, something that himself and the two other team members went to great lengths to protect. Something that some bladers had found out the hard way; the captain of the All Starz still couldn't watch one game of baseball without feeling a sense of unease after having a conversation with Tala about his unhealthy interest in the feisty phoenix for example.

"Tala is having a crush on Oliver."

"I am not!"

The red-head yelled stopping his pursuit of the falcon to quickly turn and launch himself at the blonde. The whale simply locked eyes with the wolf who mere inches for him stopped, glaring defiantly at the whale before bending his head down in submission.

"Okay, so maybe I have."

It was always like that. There was something about the whale's aura that made it impossible not to calm down or tell anything but the truth.

The phoenix and he snake exchanged looks with each other not seeing how this was the least bit interesting. Shrugging his shoulders, the purple haired snake voiced both of their opinions.

"Yeah, so?"

Looking a bit baffled, Tala managed to pronounce some choking sound before regaining control on his vocal cords.

"You're not going to tease me mercilessly?"

"Don't we always do that?"

The falcon responded in the snakes place. Considering what the lavender haired youth just had told him, the wolf realised that it was in fact very true.

"Heh… guess I never though of it that way."

He said shrugging his shoulder and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Causing the rest of the four Russians to role their eyes skywards.

"You never think."

"Actually why did we pick you as our captain in the first place?"

"Because of my good looks, of course."

Tala said grinning smugly before all five of them burst out laughing; it was an old joke among them as neither of them really wanted to discuss the real reason to that; Tala had been chosen to lead the team during the time they had been under Biovolts control.

"Alright then can we be going now? We're going to be late otherwise."

Spencer the ever pragmatic of the five said reminding them of the fact that they had other things to attend to than amusing themselves with old anecdotes.

"Sure I just need to fix my hair a bit."

The wolf said causing the four other one to groan out loud and Ian to flop down on the floor. When Tala said that he needed to fix his hair "a bit" it meant that they would be lucky to get him out of the flat within the next hour. How people still could believe that he was straight was a mystery to all of the Demolition Boys, Tala was the very epitome of gay and still had one of the largest group of fan girls second to Kai of course. Guess that really proved once and for all that fan girls really had no brains after all who would scream their undying love to a guy that at the same time was drooling over the male paparazzi?

(AN: Sorry, I just have to butt in and say that I'm so proud of myself for that last sentence I just love it and would love to hear your opinions on it.) (Beta: *Speechless* bu-but YOU and I are both girls and we don't do that!!!!! But gotta admit it was funny.. And true to some.. lol) (AN: Maybe you don't but I wouldn't mind drooling if they were really hot ^^) (Beta: x.x)

After dragging Tala out of the bathroom with the treat of not only telling Oliver how he felt for him, but also release a picture of him with a hairstyle that only could be described as a crows nest to the media they were finally walking up towards the large entrance to Robert Jurgen's old family castle.

Being lead in and escorted to the lounge room where the Majestics were waiting for their guests by Gustav.

Waving informally to invite the Demolition-boys to take a seat, the Majestics carried on talking, what impressed the Russians was than Robert didn't stand up and did a formal presentation or at least great his guest standing, guess that proved what they had heard. That the griffin, after some rebellion against his over-controlling and very demanding parents, and also admitting to the public that he was gay had relaxed a lot in his behaviour.

Yes, it's true the noble, well-raised Robert Jurgen was in fact preferring boys rather than the girls. To say this had caused reactions would be a grave understatement; it had caused shockwaves among the nobility and royals all over Europe and it had also been a catalyst for other world famous bladers to officially "out" themselves. For an example Rei, Oliver, Max, Michael and Enrique were just some bladers that had admitted their sexual preferences to the public. Although Enrique claimed to be bisexual much to his fan girls happiness.

It had even gone so far that the purple haired griffin had been somewhat of a gay-icon almost the size of James Dean or Joan Crawford much to his own embarrassment.

However not solely good things had come out of this after being harassed with questions about his own sexual preferences and how it was to be the only straight person in the team the short fused salamander had, swearing, launched himself at a particularly annoying journalist. Luckily with good (and expensive) lawyers, everything had been solved without going to trail since Johnny had 'been provoked' to his actions. But at least no journalists questioned the red head about his sexual preferences anymore.

The falcon made a direct beeline towards the red-head to greet him with one of his head-locks, the salamanders natural short temper made him the lilac haired falcons favourite 'target'.

"_This is going to be fun; I haven'__t bothered someone in at least half an hour and he__'__s so cute when he__…__ wait what the heck was that? I don__'__t think salamander boy is cute!__"_

"**Ha! I knew it!"**

"Knew what birdbrain?"

"**That you like Johnny its quite obvious really and don'****t call me birdbrain or I won****'****t show up at you****'****re next battle.****"**

"_I do _not _like that__…__ that Scot and that__'__s just empty words you would never ditch me when it came to it.__"_

"**Ptsch keep telling yourself that but you cant fight love. Now I need to get off and gossip about this with the others."** (Beta: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL)

"What! Falborg don't you dare. You're staying here. Falborg!"

However it didn't have any effect as Bryan could hear the soft rustling of feathers in the wind as the majestic wind falcon left his mind. Cursing to himself he threw himself down at the closest sofa, which just happened to be the one that also Johnny was sitting in, crossing his arms in front of his chest while thinking _very _dark thought and what ways he knew of cooking birds.

As soon as he had seen the falcon entering the room, Johnny had prepared himself for the inevitable headlock greeting from the lilac haired youth. It had become almost like a ritual whenever they meet no matter where, heck the guy had even jumped him in a mall! And what was worst was that no matter which ways he tried he could never escape that damned headlock.

So when the falcon just flopped down at the sofa the salamander thought at first that it was some new way of making him relax before he got jumped by the falcon. Needless to say it didn't work, the salamander just got more and more tense until he snapped.

"Well are you going to do it sometime or what?"

"What?"

The falcon snarled back he was in no mood for talking with anyone.

"That god damned nuggie you always give me, so just get it over with."

"Buzz of lizard boy."

""What! Don't you call me…"

"Call you what? Lizard boy? Well there really isn't anything you can do about it _lizard boy _now is it?"

The falcon snarled back in a venomous tone that would make most people back of and not come back in the nearest future. However Johnny wasn't most people and he also had a short fuse and it had been lit quite sometime ago.

Snarling he launched himself at the falcon punching him over the jaw catching the falcon of guard. Blinking in surprise, it took Bryan a second to realise what had happened before he threw himself over the red-head throwing them onto the floor where they soon where wrestling each other. Luckily for Johnny the flacon was too enraged to fight him with all his skills so that they both where on the same level.

The others in the room sweat dropped; it had only been five minutes and they were already fighting.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

The unicorn asked timidly.

"No let them be, they'll tire themselves out eventually."

The phoenix said.

"Yeah and besides there's nothing good on TV."

Smack!

"Ow! Hey that one hurt!"

"Well you deserved it Tala."

The petite bluenette said glaring at the wolf, his eyes clearly saying behave-yourself-or-else. Grumbling the wolf flopped down at a sofa, he was never allowed to have his fun. It was so unfair!


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner 1

Dinner Times Two

Serie: Beyblade

Pairings: Robert/Kai and possibly some others depending on which way my mood swings goes.

Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, mild swearing

Full Summary: Kai has left the Bladebreakers and took over his grandfathers business (except for the abbey for it now has Boris written as its owner since Voltaire never would take the risk of getting his hands dirty by owning such a company) since Voltaire was forced to give it up after the "incident" in Russia. Kai are in Germany with the D-boys partly for business and partly for a minor European tournament (no, the Bladebreakers wont compete, they wont even show up in the fic). Kai (which equals the D-boys) is invited by Oliver to dinner where he finds himself getting strange but pleasant feelings when he is around the purple haired German noble. Robert on his hand has completely fallen for the dual haired phoenix and are, in vain, trying to hide that fact from everyone. However Bryan and Johnny decides to get them together. Will they succeed? And will they be able to do it without inflicting bodily harm?

Disclaimer: Don't own it never have and most likely never will –goes and cries in corner-

Beta: As usually **Miako6**

Oi! Attention over here plz.

Single words or phrases in _italic_ in running text means that something are emphasized.

"_Italic"_ means thought (except when in a flashback then it's normal texture)  
Underlined words means Russian

**Underlined and bold** means bitbeast speak

AN: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, my life has been turning 180 degrees this last month. I've started university and am now studying law =) and because of that I've had to move 300 kilometres from where I used to live. So I hadn't had that much time to write anything since I have tons of books to read and assignments to do (and get settled in a new town). Though now I have managed to get this last piece of chapter two up. =) I'd also like to apologize to those of you that has stories that I've previously read. I have NOT stopped reading them I just haven't had the time. I have the mail in my mail box and I will sit down and read them (sometime....) but I thought that it was more important to do this update first.

Enjoy chapter two!

Since the Russians had been a tad bit late arriving to the castle due to a _certain _person, dinner was served quickly. The rest of the Majestics had insisted on that Oliver would be present during the dinner and not be allowed to sneak into the kitchen and 'just check a thing or two' since everything had already been prepared by the greenette master chef himself. And Robert was convinced that the top chefs that worked in the Jurgen castle would be capable of re-heating and plating the dishes by themselves just fine.

They were sitting in one of the smaller dinning rooms which meant that the table only held about 20 persons.

Ian and Enrique, who quickly had discovered that they had much in common, like their interest in pranks. The snake was, however, completely baffled that the two headed dragon hadn't understood the seductive allure of explosives and was currently giving the Italian a quick course in how to use explosives without blowing up yourself. Therefore they quickly chose the two seats on the left side at the end of the table. Declaring that the chair next to Enrique who was sitting on the chair second from the end was broken and unable to hold anyone's weight. To ensure themselves that no one would 'accidentally' listen to their conversation they spent the rest of the dinner heads close together and their voices low, not so politely ignoring the rest of the occupants in the room.

The unicorn placed himself next to the chair that was "broken" and seeing his chance the wolf quickly seated himself next to the greenette. Smiling lightly, Spencer placed himself opposite to Tala knowing that even though the wolf meant his best and did have none but the best intentions with the petite Frenchman. The red-head was terrible on small talks and not the most subtle person in the world, in other words: he easily scared off people that he was trying to have conversation with no matter how unintentionally it was.

Since the big blonde also had been dragging Bryan along with him since the falcon and the salamander had stopped fighting. Well at least physically; they had kept up the verbal fighting. The falcon really hadn't much of a choice of seating himself next to the whale since the blonde had a seemingly friendly grasp on the falcons shoulder however once the falcon got a little too carried away the whale's fingers would 'accidentally' squeeze a bit too hard to be comfortable.

Speaking of the falcon he was spotting a very nice dark red bruise on the right side of his face. In addition to that he also looked slightly frazzled and the neck seems on his shirt was obviously stretched out far too much to be meant to no matter the designer. He looked like he either had been in a very violent lovers quarrel or a minor fist fight, you can guess what Falborg was talking to his master about. can't you? Of course that did nothing to brighten the already cranky Russians mood.

The Scot himself wasn't looking that much better of. He was currently nursing a split lip, bruises on his upper arms in the shape of Bryan's hands. But what the salamander was most angry about was his bandana. Yes, our beloved lilac haired Russian had during their little fight ripped the bandana and torn it apart. So that Johnny constantly had to push his unruly hair away from his face.

The two of them were currently in yet another pointless conversation which content really wasn't worth writing down. However what _was _interesting was that the salamander without even seeming to think about it seated himself next to the Russian falcon. Where the two continued on their pointless conversation.

That left the two remaining seats above Johnny, the top and second top chair for the two bladers that hadn't seated themselves yet, the phoenix and the griffin. Being raised as the noble he actually was no matter how hard he tried to forget about it, Kai took the chair next to Johnny leaving the top seat for Robert since the top seats normally were reserved for the host or the guest of honour.

As the first course, a lovely rich autumn soup was served by two of Roberts chef's while being bombarded with questions from an anxious Oliver. Even though they answered all the Frenchman's questions politely, you could tell that they weren't too excited to have to answer in front of a teenager no matter how good and well respected chef he was. Sensing this, the griffin decided it was best to step in.

"Oliver, I'm sure they have managed just fine, they _are _highly skilled chefs after all."

Blushing slightly the greenette bowed his head a bit mumbling an apology. Glancing shyly under his bangs at the red head sitting next to him.

Clearing his throat, the purple haired noble spoke.

"I believe that we should start this meal as I believe you say in English 'dig in'."

All of the nine teenagers dug in whole-heartily enjoying the soup.

"So… did you like it?"

The greenette asked the Wolborg wielder fidgeting slightly with his napkin while asking.

"It taste almost as good as you look, does that qualify as an answer?"

The red head said grinning one of his most wolfish grins towards the unicorn who seemed to have lost his power of speech. His cheeks turning a colour very close to Tala's hair. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times not being able to pronounce a sound. He bent his head down towards his soup, eating it but not really tasting it.

Still grinning, Tala idly took a spoonful of soup, leaning back in his chair. Keeping his ice blue eyes firmly on the unicorn, a somewhat mischievous and somewhat concentrated look on his face.

As the whale tried to start up a conversation with the embarrassed greenette, the unicorn gave a frightened yelp jumping slightly in his seat. The other occupants of the table turned their heads to see what was happening but quickly returned to their previous actions as nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Tala that is enough." 

The whale told the red-head firmly.

"Oh come on why?"

"Because you are freaking him out."

"Fine."

The wolf said a bit grumpily.

The three of them were soon involved in a discussion about the newest BBA idea; tag teams, even though Spencer and Oliver did most of the talking. Though Spencer was fairly certain that the wolf didn't listen to him completely since on several occasions the unicorn would blush and start stuttering slightly for no obvious reason. But since the greenette didn't seem overly bothered by it, he let it slide.

The only two in this dining company that had a normal conversation _without _any groping or cursing were the phoenix and the griffin. (AN: sorry guys ^^)

Since Enrique and Ian weren't talking to anyone else but each other and Bryan and Johnny _still _were arguing about something unimportant and uninteresting, the bluenette and the purple haired noble were left to talk to each other. Not that they complained; they were in fact enjoying themselves quite thoroughly.

As the appetizer, (the soup for those of you that don't remember) was replaced with the main course, a juicy and crispy made chicken with black raw rise and a spicy curry sauce. They had discussed how it was to run a multimillion dollar business as a teenager (even if Roberts parents still were alive they had moved most of the responsibility and duties to their son), the difficulties to combine their noble up bringing and their families expectations with making a career in beyblading a 'low class' street sport. Or well the last part was mostly Robert since Kai's parents were dead and he had been raised by Voltaire who doesn't exactly have all screws attached properly.

The phoenix was positively surprised by the change the griffin had done in his personality. Already when the two-toned Russian first had met with the Majestics, even though the team hadn't existed that early, he had preferred the company of the purple haired youth instead of the other Europeans. Robert had many characteristics that he respected and he valued his honour, was strict in his training, strived for perfection and took responsibility for his actions. Kai had seen too many do too much in order to escape the consequences of their actions to not value that personality treat. But since he had had his order from Voltaire to follow back then he had been unable to talk freely to the German. Now once that was out of the way, he was sure they could form a good friendship.

The griffin's thoughts was similar though not so innocent. You see he had had a crush on the feisty phoenix for quite sometime now. At first it had been a mere attraction, by the looks the griffin had been enchanted by the Russians exotic appearance. The strangely two-toned wild hair, the four blue markings on his face, his slim, lithe yet undoubtedly strong body and of course those hypnotizing ruby red eyes that the German was currently trying very hard from preventing himself from drowning in. Everything with the phoenix had been so unique, so intriguing that Robert, who long ago accepted that he was gay or at least bisexual, had accepted that he was a goner for Kai's looks. But as he spent more time around the ruby-eyed Russian he discovered that the phoenix's personality, or what little that was revealed back that, was deepening his feelings for the Russian even more. What the German noble cherished the most was the petite Russians brute's honesty and his absolute disregard what other people thought and the lack of respect of authorities for Robert who had lived all of his life with people obsessed with status and always smooth-talking him due to his position as heir to one of the riches families in Germany.

After everything that had happened during and after the Russian World Championship both Robert's respect and feelings for the phoenix had grown. Something he at the moment was trying very hard to hide as he was certain that since Kai, who had the largest fan clubs among all blades worldwide, hadn't any remote interest towards well… anything. He wasn't going to risk the friendship for feelings that most likely wasn't returned. He was well aware that being attracted to the same gender put him in a clear minority among the population so the chances of finding someone he liked and liked him back wasn't that big.

"I'm bored."

The salamander stated a matter of factly to the falcon that looked equally bored, after that they had been unable to come up with any more insults towards each other they had gone to insult their teams and then to their countries they were simply out of insults.

"Me too."

The lilac haired youth replied stirring around the food on his plate with his fork aimlessly looking around the room for something that might result in something remotely interested. And, no, Tala embarrassing Oliver didn't count as interesting since he couldn't pick a fight with Tala or anything for Spencer still threw him a behave-yourself-or-else-looks from time to time.

Suddenly the falcon's eyes lit up in a, to those who knew him, very evil and mischievous way. The salamander that had noticed the change in the falcon looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

He asked his eyes never leaving the falcon just in case the falcon would have planned something that would put him in harm's way, so to speak. The lilac haired Russian leaned forwards towards the Scot his eyes glittering with mischief and a wicked smile developed itself on his lips. Motioning with his finger to the Scot to come closer, leaning forwards carefully the Scot kept his eyes suspiciously scrunched together.

"Have you noticed that your captain is seconds from drooling all over himself?"

The falcon said in a low conspirator-y (AN: not a real word I know… but I cant think of another English word) voice. Glancing over towards his captain the salamander realized that the falcon was actually right, Robert looked very smitten with Kai and it was quite obvious that he was trying to hide it and that the phoenix was oblivious to the griffin's attraction.

"Yeah, so?"

The red-headed Scot asked raising one eyebrow.

"Weeell…."

The falcon said drawing out the word ridiculously long leaning forwards towards the Scot putting his fingertips towards each other in an attempt to copy Mr Burns who had become his favourite TV-character since he had gotten the possibility to watch TV.

"Have you ever considered the possibility to play some match-making?"

He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The Scots face was blank for a few seconds his mind composing what the falcon was actually suggesting before his lips stretched out in a grin almost as wicked as Bryan's own.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Excellent, this is the plan" (AN: For those of you that don't watch The Simpson, Mr Burns is the "evil" character and always says excellent when he's planning something evil.)

Putting his right arm on the table, in a way to close himself and the upcoming conversation from the whale who he suspected would have some minor objections towards his… plan. He and the salamander started sketching up the out-lines their evil and possibly embarrassing scheme. Only pausing from time to time to scope some of the vanilla pudding desert with thin slices of different fruits on into their mouths. If they had listened to the unicorn just across the table they would have known that it was mango, papaya, star fruits and strawberries, but of course why would they listen when they had so much more important things to take care off?

As the deserts was being finished, the clock had started to point towards half past eight and they knew that they would have to round off the evening as tomorrow was a busy day, the Blitzenkreig Boys had to do a show-up at a charity-beyblading tournament in the benefits of Germany's orphans. Since they all five were orphans, Kai would hardly count Voltaire as his family, this was a matter that lay all of them close to heart and they hoped that all of the children would end up in loving families. So that no one would have to experience something similar to the hell they had been forced to go through. Robert had his business meetings, Johnny a tennis-training match, Oliver his restaurants and Enrique… all right he didn't have anything to do other than living up to his playboy reputation.

"I think we need to get going."

The whale said, being the only one of the Blitzenkreig boys that actually wore a watch and was responsible enough to actually check up on the time on some occasions. Or actually he had realised that Kai, who besides him was the one who took care of things like that, was deeply involved in a conversation with the German griffin and would hardly think of something so irrelevant as the time.

Briefly looking up from his conversation with the griffin the phoenix concluded with a quick look towards the large grandfather clock, that was part of the decoration in the room, that the whale was indeed correct about that it would be time for them to return home.

"Yes, we must."

Despite the fact that both the phoenix and the Blitzenkreig boys were free from Voltaire and Boris clutches they still had difficulties with some things like small talk and their bluntness. However most of the people that they surrounded themselves with either appreciated or had learnt to accept these traits. They found their honesty reviving and it was also comforting to know that they always spoke what was on their minds so that one wouldn't have to wonder if what they had said merely was a white lie not to harm the others feelings. Bah, as if something like that would even cross the Russians minds, if they didn't like where something was going they told you and you better suck it up.

As the teens stood up and left for the exit and the customary good bye's the falcon did something that greatly surprised, no more shocked the others. He came with a suggestion and not just any suggestion.

"I think you guys should come to our place and have dinner next week-end."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, turning their heads towards the falcon in speeds that where in the danger zone of causing whip lash. Their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, except for the salamander who seemed oddly un-touched by the lilac haired youths sudden change in personality.

"Are you sick?"

The wolf asked him incredulously after staring at the falcon for some seconds just to see if he was seeing things and not just hearing them.

"What, I can't invite people?"

"Bryan you can't stand Johnny, you're anti-social around most people and you've never invited people to our flat. I think we are entitled to be slightly concerned about your well-being."

The blond giant said, seriously concerned about the possibility of sudden mental diseases and/or alien exchange.

At this the lilac haired youth just scoffed snatching his jacket out of the hands of one of the servants bringing them. Making the poor man jump slightly in fright.

"Regardless of Bryan's current mental state I think the idea is good. If you have the possibility of coming over next week-end."

The bluenette Russian spoke for the first time in the conversation. Taking some time to consider and discuss their schedules the Majestics came to the conclusion that they where all free Saturday. Or, well, Enrique claimed to be busy at first though when Johnny revealed that it was a pool-party for one of the Belgium princesses. (AN: I'm not familiar with the Belgium royal family and too lazy to do research so just bear with me) The others decided that he, too, was free then.

"Alright then Saturday it is, lets say three okay? Good, now lets go."

The falcon said while he forcefully pushed his team-mates out of the door. However he wasn't quite quick enough to grab all of them as Tala slipped passed him and pulled the unicorn into a quick but soul-searching kiss. Before he was dragged away by the collar by Bryan but not without one last blink to the unicorn. As Bryan slammed it shut behind them leaving Oliver with a blush so deep it was a miracle that he had any blood left in the rest of his body and Enrique and Robert standing with their mouth halfway open to answer Bryan's question. Though Johnny seemed to mysteriously have disappeared.

**To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!**

And for all of you that has waited and waited for this update you'll have to wait even longer -hides under bed- to find out what evil plans Bryan and Johnny have made. And I promise lots of action to those faithful readers that remains. **Cookies**, **concussions,** **kisses** and much much more!

**Please REVIEW **it makes me heppy and make it easier to get through school which gives me time to write more =) it really is a win win situation you know ^^

LOVE MANDA


End file.
